


Hot Night

by TstandForce



Category: Zachary Levi Smut
Genre: Dom Zac, F/M, Sex, Smut, sub Reader, zachary levi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TstandForce/pseuds/TstandForce
Summary: You never imagined yourself in this heated situation. Not that it's a complaint, in fact the opposite. Zac had been a crush forever, and now finally there's a hot moment. Can't wait.





	Hot Night

I'm backstage waiting in anticipation to meet the stars of the movie Shazam! My heart is racing, I feel all sweaty especially for one specific actor out of all of them. Zachary Levi. Just his name makes me swoon as heat rises to my face. How I got here is because of a radio contest that I won which includes a VIP backstage pass of any set of my choosing. First ones I meet are of his foster family, all the kids who are absolutely adorable. Then the adult versions of those kids and the villain, Dr. Sivana. Finally, my heart skips a beat and my blood rushes to all different parts of my body, adrenaline coursing through my veins as he comes into view. Zachary Levi. We are face to face. I swallow hard before raising a hand introducing myself.

"Hi. I'm (Y/N)." I say looking into his entrancing eyes. He smiles warmly as he returns my handshake. "Hello. I'm sure you already know my name but I'll say it anyway," he says with a chuckle, "I am Zachary Levi but you can just call me Zac, and I play the super fantastic amazing super hero, Shazam."

I couldn't help but giggle at his funny tone as he lets go of my hand. Oblivious I was to his sex appeal towards me. He feels tightness in his chest and heat pools within his cheeks. He blinks several times before swallowing. "Let me show you around the set." He says, placing a hand upon the small of my back causing me to shiver pleasurably. I follow his lead as he introduces me to the producers and the director himself David. He's quite an interesting character to say the least, but not uncomfortable to speak with.  
Next, Zac shows me his Shazam suit hanging up on a clothes rack. I visibly start fangirling, clapping my hands rapidly while my heart races. I face him and ask, "may I see it on you?" He's taken aback my this question, blushing as he swallows hard. He simply replies, "uh of course you can, let me go put it on and do awesome hero stuff with it hehe, I'll be right back." With that, he takes the suit to his trailer and comes back some time after.

As he comes within view, I can't help but to stare in awe. His chiseled body, with the facial hair my eyes eat him up. He notices and poses causing me to smile and giggle. The white cape to the red muscular spandex with gold boots and the gold belt, everything about it screams fuckable. He paces closer to you, "you can feel it, if you'd like." Oh no way I was going to pass up an opportunity like this. I reach a hand out and firmly grip his bicep, trailing my hand across gliding my hand down his smooth chest, tracing my fingertips down to his firm abs. All while he watches me, closely almost examining me with fervor. I retract my hand, preventing it from going any further.

I look up into his eyes, something familiar about the way he looks at me. Of course, I should recognize this look as I have looked at him the same way many times. I almost shiver, goosebumps trail my body as he is now closer than before, to the point where I can smell him, his musk clouding my head. His enchanting aura entices me to close the gap between us, however we are interrupted as his counter part of the movie gives him a rough pat on the back. "Giving your number one fan a golden VIP experience huh?" To which Zac replies "oh I think it's platinum at this point." We all share a laugh. "Well come along kids, it's luch time."

I follow the actors to the lunch table, where I find sub sandwiches. My stomach rumbles with anticipation. I settle for a simple turkey, lettuce and cheese sandwich to which I enjoy with delight. Unbeknownst to my knowledge, Zac stands disappointed with our interrupted moment, hoping to take that little step further as he devours his sandwich. However, he stands confident in that he receives his chance to win me over and try once more.

*To be continued*


End file.
